Le coffre d'une fée
by Juliette-O'Hara
Summary: Juliette est à l'aube de sa 5ème année. Elle s'annonce prometteuse, rythmée par les soirées avec ses amis et les BUSES. Seulement, c'est une nouvelle mélodie qu'elle va découvrir: celle de l'amour adolescent rempli de déception, de complications et de confusions. Dans ce registre, elle se rend compte qu'elle est la spécialiste des fausses notes...


**Le coffre d'une fée**

* * *

Alors, y a que October, Octave, Hayley et Juliette qui m'appartiennent. Tous les autres sont à J.K Rowling :)

* * *

**Chapitre I : Premières notes**

Juliette enfouissait son visage dans son écharpe colorée. Sur le quai du Poudlard Express , elle était la seule aussi couverte : anorak brun, grosse écharpe en laine vert sapin et un chapeau qui ne la quittait presque jamais pendant les vacances. Toutes les autres filles continuaient d'exhiber leur bronzage obtenu pendant les vacances avec des débardeurs et des jupes légères. Il faut dire qu'il fallait une sacrée dose de malchance pour attraper un rhume deux jours avant la rentrée !

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas en première année. J'aurais eu la honte de ma vie si une quinte de toux m'avait pris alors que le Choixpeaux était sur ma tête » Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille rentrait en cinquième année dans la célèbre école de magie anglaise, bien qu'elle en paraisse bien moins. On lui donnait généralement à peine 13 ans alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans sa 16ème année de vie ! Il faut dire aussi que son allure de petite fée Clochette, avec ses cheveux blonds cendrés et sa petite taille, n'aidait en rien.

Juliette se moucha une dernière fois et jeta un coup d'œil à la grosse pendule de gare suspendue quelques mètres plus loin. 11 h moins 10. Elle se décida alors à monter dans le train écarlate, même si elle aurait voulu attendre ses amis un peu plus longtemps sur le quai. Mais en voyant tous les élèves qui se pressaient pour rentrer, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux garder un compartiment plutôt que de les attendre ici. Ils pourront bien la retrouver, le train n'est pas si grand ! Elle écuma donc les wagons pour voir s'ils étaient vides, baissant immédiatement la tête quand elle apercevait quelqu'un. Sa timidité maladive lui avait toujours desservi. D'abord, vis-à-vis de son père qui ne comprenait absolument pas cette timidité, ce problème de communication qu'elle avait. Quand elle avait quelque chose à demander à un inconnu et qu'il la voyait bredouiller, chercher ses mots, rougir, il s'énervait et lui beuglait de faire des efforts, qu'il ne l'avait pas élevée comme ça. Mais, malgré tous les efforts de son père, elle n'avait jamais pu dépasser cette timidité.

Aussi, se faire des amis à Poudlard fut pour le moins compliqué. Elle n'osait pas aller vers les autres, ne savait pas comment faire pour se faire accepter. Ce n'est qu'au bout de sa deuxième année qu'elle réussit. Ils étaient tous un peu comme elle : naïfs, toujours optimistes, qui passent pour des fous ou des idiots aux yeux des autres. A vrai dire, personne ne s'approchait vraiment d'eux. Sans être des parias comme l'était Rogue, ils étaient un peu isolés. Cela peut sans doute s'expliquer par le fait que chaque membre de cette bande était un peu foufou et n'avait donc jamais vraiment honte de ce qu'il faisait. Au début, ils étaient tous ensemble par la force des choses. Chacun savait que si il était là, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs. Puis, petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Beaucoup sont partis, laissant seulement le noyau du groupe composé de 5 personnes. Il y avait October, grande brune avec un goût prononcé pour les mots et la poésie moldue. Felix, un français blond et de petite taille, avec un talent fou pour la guitare. Hayley, petite aussi avec des cheveux châtains et avec un an de moins que le reste du groupe. Elle était la plus studieuse du groupe et sûrement de sa classe aussi. Octave, un jeune homme immense et taillé comme une armoire à glace. Mais il était doté d'une sensibilité artistique et d'un coup de crayon impressionnant. Et enfin, notre Juliette, la « gamine » comme la surnommait affectueusement Felix car même si ce dernier était petit, Juliette l'était encore plus. Elle était née avec l'Oreille absolue et un joli grain de voix qui lui avait valu d'être inscrite dès son plus jeune âge dans une école de musique sorcière où elle apprit à chanter et à utiliser ce don. Cependant, Mère Nature dû se dire qu'il fallait compenser. La jeune sorcière était d'une maladresse monstre et dotée d'un équilibre aux abonnés absents. Il lui était presque impossible de faire plus de trois pas sans renverser quelque chose ou tomber la tête la première. Ses amis, à force de nombreuses chutes causées par l'effet domino (Juliette se rattrape à quelqu'un qui se rattrape à quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde finisse par terre), avaient pris l'habitude de la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe. C'en était devenu une plaisanterie entre eux et cela fut même à l'origine d'un fou rire chez Octave quand Flitwick leur annonça qu'ils allaient travailler sur un sort de confusion qui risquait de leur faire quelque peu perdre l'équilibre. Ce jour-là, Octave perdit l'équilibre mais plus à cause de son fou rire qu'à cause du sort étudié.

A 11h moins 5, ne voyant pas ses amis arriver dans le compartiment qu'elle avait déniché, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux aller les chercher. Les trouver s'avéra relativement facile. Il suffisait de suivre les quelques accords de guitare, le rire puissant d'Octave et les « Chut ! J'essaie de me concentrer » prononcé avec un accent français à presque couper au couteau. L'accent de Felix revenait uniquement quand il était agacé ou qu'il voulait draguer une fille. Il avait lu un jour dans un magazine féminin que les frenchies avaient plutôt la côte auprès des anglaises. Il avait alors décidé de travailler son accent afin de mieux emballer.

Juliette poussa doucement la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur du compartiment. Felix était assis au milieu, par terre en train de jouer pendant que les autres rangeaient leurs valises. En voyant Juliette, October fonça vers elle et la pris dans sa bras. La jeune blonde, surprise par cette étreinte, tituba au milieu du couloir et manqua de renverser des élèves de deuxième année. Les retrouvailles étaient toujours intenses avec October.

Une fois que Juliette fut libérée, elle entra dans le compartiment, rangea sa valise dans les filets avec l'aide d'Octave qui la taquina sur sa petite taille

-Alors Clochette, t'as pas pris un seul centimètre toi cet été.

Juliette répondit à ce pic amical par une mimique faussement fâchée qu'elle ne put pas tenir plus de quelques secondes, avant d'exploser de rire. Encore un peu hilare, elle s'assit en face de Felix. C'était avec lui qu'elle s'entendait le mieux, malgré quelques différents à leur début. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à October, qui avait remarqué que le garçon était souvent seul. La brunette, dans son habitude de saint –Bernard, lui avait proposé d'assister à l'une de leurs soirées rituelles près du feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, leur maison. Le jeune homme avait emmené sa guitare et commencé à jouer un morceau français sous la pression des autres. Juliette, qui discutait avec Hayley à ce moment-là du cours d'histoire de la magie, se retourna brusquement au milieu du morceau, comme piquée à vif. Elle s'approcha timidement du guitariste et bredouilla :

-Excuse-moi… Juste avant, tu l'as jouée trop haute… C'est bien _La Vie en Rose_ que tu joues, hein ?

Felix, surpris, hocha la tête avec méfiance et recommença le passage concerné.

-C'est mieux comme ça, Madame ?

-Encore un peu haut… Rougit Juliette

Il fixa alors la jeune blonde avec un regard meurtrier et sembla exploser.

-ça fait plus de 4 ans que je joue de la guitare et près de 2 ans que je joue ce morceau comme ça. Personne m'a jamais repris et je pense avoir rencontré des gens assez doués pour me corriger. T' es qui, pour te le permettre ?

Juliette s'empourpra encore plus et se confondit en excuses incompréhensibles. Voilà, elle s'était encore laissée emportée. Mais elle avait horreur des fausses notes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les remarquer. Si pour beaucoup, l'oreille absolue était une sorte de cadeau du ciel, Juliette le vivait parfois comme un réel handicap social. Elle passait pour une prétentieuse qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui vole la vedette. Alors que c'était faux. Heureusement, October arriva à la rescousse alors que les yeux de Juliette commençaient à s'emplir de larmes.

-Ah oui, che te présente Chuliette. Dit-elle, la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait ramené du diner. Elle déglutît avant de continuer. Elle a l'oreille absolue.

Felix parut surpris d'abord, puis un sourire apparu petit à petit sur son visage.

-Tu chantes ou tu joues d'un instrument, Chuliette ?

-Hum… C'est Juliette. Oui, enfin je…

Felix la coupa et ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir :

-Va y , petit prodige, je t'écoute. Je serais même ravie de t'entendre ! Tu me dois bien ça, pour m'avoir repris en plein morceau.

Juliette ouvrit des yeux terrifiés et chercha du secours autour d'elle. Mais, ils semblaient tous attendre le début du spectacle eux aussi. Hayley et October se partageaient un des sièges en velours rouge tandis qu'Octave prenait à lui seul un des canapés. On voyait deux ou trois autres élèves de troisième année qui s'étaient retournés en entendant l'annonce d'un quelconque spectacle. La brunette, dans un dernier espoir, se retourna de nouveau vers Felix en espérant qu'il allait reprendre son morceau là où il l'avait laissé et qu'il rirait en disant que c'était juste une blague, qu'elle n'était obligée de chanter, qu'il la croyait sur parole. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec des yeux rieurs, attendant qu'elle se dégonfle. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus le choix si elle ne voulait pas passer pour une menteuse qui s'inventait un don pour se sentir intéressante, elle commença à chanter Hey Jude des Beatles. Elle fit quelques notes qu'elle fut à priori la seule à remarquer, en vue du silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce. Chacun l'écoutait avec un sourire et Felix avec des yeux pleins d'étonnement. Une fois la chanson finie, Juliette était écarlate et ponctua la fin de son show non désiré d'un « Bon, bah voilà… Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça » et d'une sorte de réflexe de protection qui la fit se jeter sur le premier canapé venu et s'y enfoncer le plus possible pour ne plus voir les regards posés sur elle. Elle haïssait quand les gens la regardaient avec ces yeux là, comme un animal de foire ou on singe savant. Cela la ramenait au souvenir d'une fête où son père l'avait emmenée pour qu'elle chante et où chaque adulte la regardait avec des yeux semblables. Elle avait fini la soirée sous une table, refusant de sortir.

Felix bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa la main droite de Juliette qu'il emprisonna entre les deux siennes.

-Il faut absolument qu'on fasse des chansons ensemble ! C'est écrit ! C'est notre destin !

Il ressemblait à un parfait illuminé comme ça, les yeux exorbités, sautillant autour de la blonde en parlant du destin, de chanson et de « rencontre incroyable ». Juliette cru même entendre une phrase à propos du marc de café, sans en être sûre.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait lui dire qu'ils devaient faire des enfants ensemble ! T'imagine, toi, des mini Juliette/Felix ? Tu penses qu'ils naîtraient avec une guitare dans la main ? Pouffa Hayley

Juliette lui lança un regard mi noir mi désespéré. Elle se demanda franchement comment calmer Felix , lui demander de la laisser un peu respirer et surtout d'arrêter de lui broyer la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

-Aïe ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement

Il avait un peu trop serré sa main et presque entendu craquer les cartilages. Juliette regardait sa pauvre main douloureuse, en ayant peur qu'elle soit cassée.

-Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ecoute ce morceau, tu le connais ? Tu veux pas qu'on fasse un duo dessus ? Continua le français

Au bout du sixième morceau, car il ne voulait pas abandonner malgré les refus de Juliette, le préfet descendit des dortoirs en promettant à Felix que si une seule note résonnait encore dans la pièce « ta guitare finira dans le feu parce qu'ils y en a qui aimeraient bien dormir, nom d'un épouventard ! ». Il les renvoya ensuite tous dans leurs dortoirs, ce qui paraissait plutôt normal pour tout le monde à 4 heure du matin passée. Sauf à October qui râlait à voix basse. Juliette, quant à elle, ne rêvait que de son lit, trop heureuse d'avoir pu écourter cette soirée et de s'être enfin débarrasser de cet illuminé. Ainsi se déroula la rencontre entre Juliette la timide et Felix l'illuminé.

En ce début septembre 1976, Felix s'appliquait sur une version rock de _Layla_ de Clapton que Juliette chantonnait tranquillement. On pouvait voir dehors le beau temps, comme si l'été était décidé à rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Le soleil tapé à travers le verre de la fenêtre et donnait une atmosphère lumineuse à l'habitacle. La jeune blonde regardait tour à tour les mains et le visage presque entièrement caché par les cheveux de son ami. Beaucoup de gens les croyaient ensemble, ce qu'ils démentaient tous les deux avec véhémence. Même leurs amis en étaient intimement persuadés et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de les laisser seuls tous les deux. C'est sûr qu'ils auraient formé un couple harmonieux. Deux musiciens, deux amis. Cependant, Juliette n'avait jamais vu Felix autrement que comme un ami et elle savait que c'était pareil de son côté. Ils se l'étaient dit un soir de mars de l'année dernière alors qu'ils parlaient de la nouvelle tentative de leurs amis de les laisser « en amoureux ». Ils avaient été tous les deux soulagés que la nature de leur relation soit bien celle qu'ils imaginaient.

-Passé de bonnes vacances, Clochette ? Demanda Felix, relevant la tête à la fin de son morceau

-Plutôt. J'ai enfin eu le temps d'apprendre la chanson que tu m'as envoyé par hibou. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est où ton vieux volatile ?

-Il a rendu l'âme deux jours après que tu me l'as renvoyé. A croire qu'Irlande-France était un trajet un peu trop long pour lui… J'étais tellement content de retrouver mes cousins ! On est allés dans un camping sorcier. Si tu savais comme les sorciers français sont différents des anglais. Par exemple, ils ne boivent pas de Bièraubeurre. Je te raconte pas la tête qu'ils ont fait quand j'en ai demandé ! Un soir, on est allés au bord d'un lac avec des filles et mes cousins ont allumé un feu magique, rempli de flammes, c'était magnifique !

-J'imagine ! Dit Juliette en riant. Et les filles ?

-Avec ma guitare, tu penses bien qu'elles n'ont pas résisté !

Cette fois-ci, Juliette partit dans un fou rire monumental, bientôt suivi par les autres occupants du compartiment. Cependant, la blonde fut vite saisie d'une quinte de toux plutôt violente et eu un peu de mal à s'en remettre.

-Arrête de te moquer, c'est vrai hein ! Attends… Felix s'arrêta de sourire et fixa Juliette. Me dis pas que t'as pris froid ? Je t'avais dit de faire attention !

Il se planta devant la sorcière qui s'était levée aussi. Elle espérait imposer sa présence, mais avec la différence de taille manifeste, c'était plutôt raté. Quand il avait ce regard faussement fâché, Juliette savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait subir : il allait la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. C'est pourquoi elle anticipa et se précipita dans le couloir pour y échapper. Bien évidemment, sa maladresse décida que c'était le bon moment pour se manifester. A peine avait-elle réussi à semer Felix qu'elle se prit les pieds dans son écharpe un peu trop longue. L'inévitable chute arriva, entraînant un bruit puissant qui eut pour effet d'alerter les occupants des compartiments voisins, qui ouvraient leurs portes pour voir. Juliette rougit et se releva péniblement, ramassa son chapeau qui avait roulé un peu plus loin et le replaça sur sa tête. Seulement, elle fut plaquée au sol par une tornade blonde qui la chatouilla en rabâchant qu'elle aurait dû faire attention, qu'elle allait tout foutre en l'air et autres amabilités. Felix avait toujours peur que Juliette ne perde sa voix et que tous les projets, certes lointains, de concert tombent à l'eau.

Le spectacle était pour le moins étrange : Juliette était clouée au sol, le visage écarlate et secouée d'éclats de rire. Quant à Felix, il s'était installé sur le ventre de son ami et lui chatouillait les flancs. Il avait aussi ramassé le chapeau vert foncé en feutre de son ami et l'avait placé en équilibre sur sa propre tête. On entendait autour d'eux des murmures tels que « Pathétiques… » ou « Ah oui, c'est le petit couple de musiciens ! ». Juliette ne voyait pas les auteurs de ces commentaires mais en revanche, elle vit très bien les deux paires de chaussures qui s'étaient arrêtées devant eux. En relevant un peu la tête, elle put voir les deux préfets de Gryffondor.

-Vous faites quoi, au juste ? demanda Lily

Juliette ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, malgré le fait qu'elles aient passé 4 ans dans la même classe, à suivre les mêmes cours. Elle avait bien dû lui demander une fois un parchemin mais ça n'était jamais allé plus loin.

-Hum… Rien ! Répondit Felix avec son éternel sourire.

Il se releva et aida la jeune chanteuse à en faire de même. Elle se tenait à présent face au préfet de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin. Si elle ne connaissait presque pas Lily, elle connaissait un peu mieux Remus. Elle avait fait équipe avec lui l'année dernière pour un exposé d'histoire de la magie. Felix avait été absent cette semaine, la privant ainsi de son partenaire habituel. Il semblait aussi qu'un des amis de Remus, Peter, était également malade. Voyant qu'elle était seule aussi, il était venu la trouver pour lui proposer de travailler ensemble. Ils s'étaient bien entendus et avaient passé de longues soirées à bosser sur leur exposé. Remus était un bosseur, Juliette aussi alors le travail n'était pas inégalement réparti. Ils avaient d'ailleurs récolté une excellente note. Ils s'étaient reparlé plusieurs fois en dehors, mais leurs amis étant trop différents, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment amis, juste des camarades de classe qui s'entendent bien.

-Parce que pour toi, se rouler par terre, c'est « rien » ? Demanda Lily d'un ton mi amusé mi agacé.

- Aller Lily, c'est pas aussi grave que ça… Intervint Remus d'une voix timide

Ils n'écopèrent d'aucune retenue mais la menace que si ils recommençaient à se faire remarquer comme ça, ils finiraient par nettoyer les bocaux de la salle de potions avant même d'avoir commencé les cours. Les deux fauteurs de troubles s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste, trop heureux d'avoir échappé à une quelconque punition. Felix pesta en français contre Lily. Ju' saisit seulement « chaudron » et « potion brûlante », ce qui annonçait plutôt bien la couleur des propos du garçon.

Leurs amis, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la scène, les charrièrent durant le reste du trajet. Cela se finit en un concours d'imitation d'Evans, qu'October et sa théâtralité naturelle remportèrent haut la main.


End file.
